


I didn't mean to...

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros is sitting in his room one day, only to have it invaded by Fingon, Maglor, and the thing chasing Fingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't mean to...

“Maedhros?”

“Yes, Fingon?”

“I…um…that is…”

“Oh dear.”

“Run?”

“Won’t it follow us?”

“I don’t know!”

“Maedhros I -“

“Hi Maglor!”

“Hello Fingon…are you the one who…”

“…brought a rather large bear into my room?”

“Yes, exactly, brother.”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“You didn’t mean to?

“It followed me.”

“From where?”

“The cave.”

“What cave?”

“The one on the edge of your father’s property, of course.”

“Of course...please tell me that my brother doesn’t know about this cave.”

“Maglor? Well, he’s in the room with us so –“

“Not me! Celegorm, you idiot!”

“Maglor! Don’t call Fingon an idiot!”

“HE BROUGHT A BEAR INTO THE HOUSE!”

“I didn’t bring it into the house, it followed me, how many times do I have to tell you that? Anyways, yeah, Celegorm knows about it, who do you think showed me? Granted, he did say something about me not coming back out…”

“CELEGORM!”


End file.
